Feel The Same Way I Do
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: A/U. What happens when friends with benefits become complicated matters of the heart? Sharon and Andy know all too well of this issue. UPDATED. The latter chapters are Rated M!
1. Do You?

_**This story is an AU. I have had this idea floating around in my head ever since I wrote Un-Thinkable. For the sake of this story, Andy never asked her to Nicole's wedding and therefore the events that occurred in Shandy-land didn't occur, for the sake of this story.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Shoutout to the #DAMMM squad!**_

ASASASASASAS

I knew from the start of this arrangement that this day would come.  
We have known each other for years.

He was this egotistical hotheaded detective that appeared in my office in IA, more times than I could remember.

I was the "ice hearted sexy goddess" that he knew he could melt. (his words not mine)

Somehow the combination was a magnetic force that was too great to ignore. And so the arrangement was made.

We've had an arrangement for about 8 years now.  
At first it was just to satisfy each other's needs.  
We found no harm in the situation. Neither one of us was in a serious relationship when it began. Of course I was still married but separated nonetheless.  
Neither of us wanted a relationship.  
We weren't looking to feel anything for each other or at least that's how it was when it started.  
We were just looking to have sex accompanied by mind blowing orgasms and go on with our day afterwards.  
It actually worked for a while, then it began to get complicated.

Right around the time I took over Major Crimes. That's when everything began to change.  
We slowly began to feel things for each other. But neither one of us have openly admitted it to each other.  
Of course last night he told me he loved me, but that was while he was inside of me:  
" _Shit, you are so wet" he said while thrusting into me in a slow and torturous pace.  
"Mmmmm, harder, I'm so close" I said while biting his shoulder.  
"I love you" he said as he was becoming faster and more erratic with his thrusts.  
_  
I was on the brink of my orgasm, so I pretended not to hear him. But I heard him, and he knows I heard him, but I didn't know how to react because I was unsure if he only loved me because he was fucking me or he honestly loves me.  
We haven't spoken all day today. Luckily, we haven't been rolled out today or it would be an extremely awkward situation.  
I mean don't get me wrong he isn't the only one whose feelings have morphed into something different. I was just shocked at the moment it came out, but maybe I shouldn't have been. After all we were technically making love, although we categorized it as 'just sex.'

Although, it was 'just sex' it was marvelous sex.

The marks that we leave on each other, the way our muscles feel the next day is evident of how marvelous our arrangement is.

It is now 9:30 pm and no matter how hard I try to think of something else, my mind keeps reverting back to the way he told me he loved me, last night.

How am I supposed to handle this? I know how I feel about him. I've felt this way for a while but I have been anxious to put out in the open.

For many reasons.

I'm scared he doesn't feel the same way.

I'm scared of ruining our great friendship.

I'm afraid that we can't be successful in a relationship because it started backwards.

Sex is always great, but it shouldn't be the start of a relationship.

Or at least I have been told so.

Hell, from my previous experience relationships should be started off by getting to know each other outside of the bedroom.

Now, that I think about it, the only serious relationship I've had was Jack and that ended horribly.

Well, okay my previous experience is an awful example!

Things are just different with Andy and I. It's organic. Nothing seems forced. We care for each other deeply. We laugh, we seem to know everything about each other. We know how to comfort each other. When no one understands what we are going through, we do. If things are so effortless, why are we not already in a relationship?

Is it that we can't wrap our heads around the title of the situation?

I mean what are titles? A word that defines something. Psst, look how wonderful the titles of husband and wife worked out for me! They obviously have no real meaning. They honestly have no bearing on someone's feelings. I have to stop letting my past relationship affect how I view this situation-ship, which could be a relationship. But it is so hard. Maybe the fact that I'm still technically married is the reason why I allow it seek into my train of thoughts when I begin to think about Andy and I.

The more I think, the more I get confused.

The only thing I can think to do is to call a familiar face.

Surely, he isn't too busy to help me through my 'whatever this is' crisis.

"What are you over thinking now?" his annoying but all knowing voice comes through the phone.

"How did you know I was over thinking something?" I ask joking.

"Honey, you wouldn't be the Sharon I love, if you weren't!" he exclaims in his matter fact tone, that I've come to enjoy over the years.

"Well... "I begin.

He cuts me off with "it's the friends with benefits with Andy situation, isn't it?" He says with no qualms.

"Umm, yeah it is," I inform him timidly afraid of what he might say.

"Well, honey it is quite simple, you know, " he says and I know he has a smirk on his face because we've had a similar conversation a couple of months ago, when Andy spent the night at my house for the first time in the 8 years since this arrangement began.

"No, it isn't as simple as you may think!" I practically yell at him to get my point across.

"And why is it not?" he replies in his soothing voice.

"Because he told me he loved me last night," I blurt out pretty fast, unsure if he heard me but I hope he did, because I don't want to repeat it.

"OK, that's a good thing, honey" he says excitedly.

"While we were fucking!" I sharply inform him.

"Oh, I see!" he says nonchalantly. He begins to hum and I know that means he is at a loss for words, which is a rare thing for Gavin Q. Baker and most people would relish in that but I can't, at least not in this moment of crisis.

"Well let's look at from all angles here, you guys have been getting closer as of late, you spend the night together at least 3 times a week. You even have taken to going on actual dates, which somehow you have classified as non-dates, which for the life of me I can't understand why. You don't even hide the fact that y'all spend together outside of work like you used to. You call him when you want to laugh, when you want to cry, when you want to scream with no judgement. You can't see yourself without him, and don't try to deny my last statement either "he says while I'm rolling my eyes ceremoniously.

"I don't recall saying that, actually, " I retort.

"Honey, a drunk woman tells no tales, you were clearly too intoxicated to remember that a lady never kisses and tells either, because you definitely told me a lot of the tricks that he has taught you over the years" he informs me as he laughs at me.

"Oh my God, Gavin, I did not," I say while my cheeks are flushing from embarrassment.

"Oh honey you did and I can tell you the tricks, if you'd like!" he says with his cheeky tone. "I'd be more than willing to refresh your memory", he teases.

"Oh please don't," I beg.

We laugh at our innate ability to be complete fools when we want to be.

"Now back to the situation at hand, honey, just because he said it while y'all were having sex doesn't mean he didn't mean it. It could have been that it was just when it happened it to come out. I mean seriously what makes you think he didn't mean it? Other than the fact that he said it at an awkward time, to you" he probes.

"Well, honestly, there isn't another reason, he has never said it before and I just found it weird that he said it then. I mean it's not that I don't want to believe it, it just scares the living crap out of me" I inform him with the most sincere tone I've had the whole night.

"OK, one question? He asks.

"OK, what is it? "Almost certain of what the question is.

"Do you love him?" he asks with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Yeah... "I say lowly.

"Umm, honey I'm going to need you speak a little louder" he declares.

"Yes" I practically scream.

"Now that is more like it," he teases.

"So there you have it, stop over thinking it, you feel the exact same way, you just haven't admitted to him yet. Wait was this the first time you admitted it yourself, out loud?" He inquires smugly.

"Quite possibly!" I state knowing what he is going to say next.

"Oh honey you've got it bad! You sound like a lovesick college girl who just happened to be sleeping with a friend and fell in love in the process! "He exclaims so eagerly.

"Well, you know I'm with you when you are right! I just don't know if I'm ready to express that to him yet!" I say hurriedly.

"Umm why the hell not? He has already taken the big risk by saying it first. Granted it may not have been in the most opportune moment or what have you, nevertheless he said It." he so rightfully informs me.

Rolling my eyes and releasing an ill-timed "humph", he interrupts me "don't get snappy with young lady, you called me, REMEMBER!" He told me in his frightful lawyer tone that he only uses when his clients are being uncooperative much like Brenda was at first.

"Ugh, ok! " I say in my most annoyed tone I have.

"Now answer my question!" He demands.

"Because I am afraid of being hurt, there I said it!" I blurt out as quickly as possible.

"Oh, honey! Don't be afraid. Don't let your past dictate your future. You are a beautiful woman who has so much love to give and you have someone to give it to. You have someone who wants to give you his love and wants to accept yours. So stop being afraid, you have nothing to fear with Andy." he says soothingly.

"I know, I know, I try to tell myself that, but I can't make myself believe it," I shyly conceded.

"Well honey, I'm demanding you believe it. I don't know how many more times I have to tell you, that you need to file for a divorce." he urges.

"That's a huge step. I don't know if I can bring myself to do that. I know we have been separated for years, but a divorce is just so final, you know what I mean? "I say fearing his reply.

"Uhh, what the hell Sharon, that is the point! I mean why stay married to a jackass? You have been apart forever, you clearly don't have feelings for him any longer, because you've told me so a million times. You don't share finances anymore, you practically already divorced." he practically screams in my ear.

"You don't get it. It's not just me that I have to think about... "I start to say.

"Honey, cut the crap, your children are grown! Hell, I doubt they would even care. I'm sure they've been wondering why you hadn't already filed." he ardently points out.

"Gavin, this is harder than I thought it would be. When did it become so hard to move on and allow yourself to be loved? "I ask.

"That's an easy one, honey, when you started over thinking it!" he poignantly advises me.

"Tell you what, how about you be the badass Sharon Marilyn O'Dwyer Raydor that you are at work, in your personal life. No more of the timid Sharon that you tend to be when it comes to your love life. Believe me I understand the complexities of your situation, but it could all be so simple, if you would just let it be, "he says with sincerity.

By now I have tears of understanding streaming down my face, "Hmm, you are right. It is time for me to do things for myself on the most bad ass way possible," I assert.

"Good, now honey stop the tears and doubting and go tell that man you love him," he demands.

"Oh yeah, I have a gift for you, check your inbox! " he says excitedly.

"A gift? I say without any clue to what the gift could possibly be.

"Yes, a gift, now run along, bye!" Is all he says before he hangs up.

Curiosity has gotten the best of me, so I decided to check my email.

"Sneaky lil bugger," I exclaim out loud.

Divorce papers already prefilled. I guess it comes in handy having your best friend as your attorney.

His only words in the body are "Now serve his ass! You deserve it."

Leave it to Gavin to make me laugh at a time like this.

I can always depend on him to help me figure things out, it's like he is my snarky conscious that I try to ignore. But I'm happy that I don't ignore him, because usually he is right. But I will never tell him that.

But he is right about one thing. I need to go tell Andy how I feel!

So here I am 45 minutes later sitting in Andy's driveway, trying to make myself get out the car.

"Sharon you can do this, just open the door, get out the car, walk to the door and knock, " I hear Gavin in my head say.

And low and behold my phone rings.

"Yes, Gavin?" I answered mock annoyed that he knows me so well.

"You've done the hard part now get your ass out of the car and knock on the door, " he exclaims.

"Goodbye, Gavin!" I retort before hanging up on him.

Get it together Sharon, get out the damn car!

As I sling the car day open, I feel this horrible knot in my stomach. However, I'm going to choose to ignore it.

As I knock on the door, I pray that he answers.

As, I knock one last time, beginning to turn away, think that he is asleep after all it is near midnight.

"Sharon, is everything OK?" sleep still evident in his voice. He slides over and motions for me to come in.

"Yes, I hope everything will be OK, after this." I say as I walk past him, and waits for him to close the door, so that I can grab his hand and walk to the couch with him.

"After what? Sharon you are scaring me, "he says confused.

"Andy, it isn't anything bad, just let me get it out, ok?" I assure him, lacing our fingers together as we sit together.

"Umm, ok, shoot!" he says nervously.

"OK, so you know, we've been spending a lot of time together and um, I was wondering do you, feel the same way I do. I love you Andy, I do but I need to know if this is really before I can continue. I know last night you told me that you loved me, but I'm afraid that you only said it because we're having sex. I just need to know you are you aren't here just for, sexual dealings.

See if you are then, I just can't live a lie because I'm certain how I feel about you.

But if you tell me, I am the one and this is right then we can spend the night tonight like always.

But first you've got to tell me if you feel the same way I do." I say looking into his gorgeous chocolate eyes as they mist over.

"Sharon, I never intended for the first time I told I love you, to happen like that. I've been meaning to say it at other times, but I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way, so I held it back. But last night, I felt the connection and I just had to let you know. Because I do love you, in or out of the bedroom. I'm sorry that I made you unsure, because of the timing of my revelation. But yes, Sharon I feel the same way you do. I love you more than I can even verbally express" he states as my jade eyes are stained with tears of clarity.

"Sharon can you promise me something?" He asks with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Umm, what is it?" I ask.

"Please don't ever hesitate to ask me how I feel about something just because you are afraid!" he retorts with a level of determination evident on his strong voice.

"I promise. If you promise me the same. "I say.

"OK, we have a deal then." he says smiling squeezing my hand tighter.

"Oh, well you know how much I love deals!" I exclaim as we both burst into a much needed laughter.

Running my finger up and down the front of his shirt, "So I was serious about spending the night like always part of what I said before!" I whisper into his ear.

As his hands begin to travel up my thigh under my chambray shirt dress.

"You know what?" he says as I rise up to straddle his lap.

"What?" I purr as I run my hands under his shirt.

"You, are insatiable woman!" He says while he grabs my ass.

Laughing, I tell him "You've never complained before, but I can stop if you'd like!" I taunt him attempting to get out of his lap.

"Uh no ma'am! Where do you think you are going?" he inquires grabbing a tighter hold to my ass while peppering kisses down my neck.

"I mean with the way you were complaining, I figured I'd just leave" I counter. Laughing at his obvious face of disapproval to my idea.

"Hush up woman, ain't nobody complaining!" he asserts. He kisses me so deeply that I feel like I'm being elevated into another plane of existence.

As we break apart I inform him, "Tell me all your fantasies because tonight I guarantee you'll fulfill them all here with me. One by one I'll check them off! Tonight is your night. Love me all you like I'm here to satisfy!"

He stands up with me in his arms and begins to walk.

"So, what's the first fantasy?" I inquire.

"Let's just say..."

ASASASASAS 

_**I love reviews so leave them for me! Tell if you liked it, what you liked about. Toodles!**_


	2. Sundae Fun!

Here is chapter two, I figured I owed y'all at least one of his fantasies! #DAMMM squad always challenges me and I love it!

This chapter is Rated M, so proceed with caution!

As always enjoy!

None of these characters are mine, I just enjoy playing with them!

 _ **ASASASASASASAS**_

"It involves you completely naked in my kitchen," he tosses out as he is opening my dress with his teeth. Thankfully my buttons are easy release ones, or else he would be destroying it, which wouldn't be the first time he has done so.

"Hmm, I like the sound of that!" I say as I pad my fingers through his hair as I nibble on his ear as we are still making our way to the kitchen.

"You will definitely like the feel of it!" he growls as he begins to lick my now exposed cleavage.

"As I should! Or we would have a major problem, mister!" I tease in between moans. This man and his tongue can make me forget all my worries and just succumb to just being in his presence for eternity.

As he sits me down on the island, he continues to undo my dress as I rid him of his shirt, in between deep molten kisses. The taste of spearmint on his breath, as his nightly routine is to eat a mint before he goes to sleep. His natural scent mixed with the fading scent of his cologne is driving me so wild that I reach into his boxers and give him a gentle yet firm stroke. He groans in appreciation and amazement.

"Impatient are we?" he taunts as he pushes the dress off of my shoulders.

Before I can reply, he engulfs one of my breasts in his mouth. All I can do is moan in appreciation.

Letting my head fall back, enjoying the wondrous sensation of his talented tongue. I run my hands down his triceps, allowing myself to give into the sensations of his tongue.

Tracing the nape of his neck with my fingers as he lowers my bra down with his teeth, I tease, "What kind of fantasy is this? I was expecting something a little more adventurous!"

"Oh, we haven't gotten to the adventurous part just yet. Just be patient let me enjoy this, woman!" he rasps out as he lightly bites my shoulder.

I let out a faux yelp of pain, before laughing at him, and reaching to pull his face to mine and embrace his lips with mine. The feeling of the warmth of his delicate lips on mine are sending more waves coursing through my veins than I knew was even possible. His tongue demands entrance to my mouth as I oblige, I can feel the passion being emitted between us become ignited as if we are submerged in an erupting volcano.

As we break apart, I can see him marveling over my body as if he never seen it before. I love that he does that, it makes me realize how much he really does adore me. Every time, he removes my clothes, it is like he is unwrapping a new present and he can't wait to play with it. It is a wonder, how I never figured out how he felt about me sooner, maybe I just choose to ignore it.

"These are new," he says tracing the waist band of my red satin boyshorts trimmed with black lace.

'Hmm, they are! Do you like?" I whisper into his ear, as I lightly bite my lower lip, knowing how that drives him wild.

"Uhh, yes I like them! Hell, I love them! You know what I have something that will match it!" he says walking away leaving me.

"Where are you going?" I inquire, as I hear walking to his bedroom.

He returns with a red silk tie, "and what are we going to be doing with that?" I ask looking at him with a smirk on my lips, as I run my fingers down the tie as he hold it in front of his chest.

"Shh, woman don't ruin my fantasy, by being all nosey!" he teases placing his finger over my lips. With a look of shock on my face, I roll my eyes and we both begin laughing.

He reaches behind me and ties the tie over my eyes, "Now, it is time for the fantasy to begin!" he whispers into my ear as peppers kisses along my jaw line.

"Lie, down." He instructs me and I do as told with his help. As I feel the cool marble against my back, it is a much needed contrast to the warmth emitting from my body due to excitement and anticipation.

As I lie down, he continues to pepper kisses down my face and my neck. Eventually he makes his way to the valley of my breasts, and traveling down to my navel darting his tongue in and out driving me insane.

He takes his time teasing me by hovering at my navel, because he knows that is one of my most erogenous zones. As he continues to trace my belly button with the flat of his tongue, he asks, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be," I rasp anticipating his next move. Although, I am wrong. I hear him open the fridge and then I hear him open the cupboard. My curiosity is now piqued. I'm tempted to peak and see what he has gotten out, but I know that it will be more fun, if I just lie in suspense. I moan in anticipation of his next move.

I hear him, open a cap, as my ocean of arousal has reached it a new league.

As he pours the cold liquid, down my stomach, I can smell the heavenly scent of caramel, fill the room. "Hmm, so you are in the mood for a sundae?" I rasp. "Yea, something like that!" he growls. "But my usual Rocky Road, can't hold a candle to a Caramel Sharon!" he teases before his tongue begins to play in the syrup.

The mixture of his warm tongue and the cold syrup elicit moans from me that I didn't know are possible. "Oh, my…" I mewl as he begins to trace an A on my stomach with his tongue.

As he pours more on my breasts, I pull him to me, "I want to taste," I say before latching on to his lips tasting the flavor of decadent caramel on his lips. "Mmm, tasty isn't?" he asks as I release his mouth. "Yes, indeed!" I rasp accompanied with a lip smack of approval of the deliciousness.

His hand travels down to my center as I place kisses along his neck. As he makes contact with my tender cell of nerves, I release a guttural moan that I'm sure shocked him, because it sure as hell shocked me.

"Unhh, what's next, mister?" I inquire. "Well let's see. What do we have here?" he taunts as I begin to smell the scent of one his favorite fruits, orange.

He squeezes the orange over my breasts, and as it trickles down he catches every drop, as soon as it hits my skin. The blend of the caramel and orange smell in the room is heavenly. As he licks the last of the mixture off, he utters, "I think I could have this every day!"

We both laugh as, he reaches down and finally begins to remove my panties. "Now, the real games begin!" he whispers as he lowers them down my legs as he places gentle kisses on his favorite part of my body. This man seriously has an addiction to my legs and quite possibly my hair.

"Really?" I tease, "and what games might those be, sir?" I ask.

"You'll will find out soon enough, ma'am!" he taunts.

I hear him open another bottle, but this one has familiar sound to it.

He places his finger above my lip and says "Open," and I oblige. I dart my tongue out to taste the luscious indulgence.

'Mmm, honey," I purr.

"Your favorite right?" he rasps.

"Indeed it is!"

As I suck the rest of the honey off of his finger, he uses his other hand, to draw a line of honey down my body stopping at the hood of my wonderland.

He begins to follow the trail down my body, as I thread my hand through his hair, reveling in the anticipation of the endgame. The air is filled with sounds of appreciation from both of us.

As he reaches the final point on the line, he uses his hand to trace my bundle of nerves. Again, the low guttural moan has made an appearance.

As he begins taking the tour through my wonderland, all I can do is allow my body give in to the phenomenal feeling that his tongue his providing. The perfect blend of his warm tongue with the remnants of honey still evident on his tongue, makes for an unbelievable feeling.

"Andy…" is all I can say while his tongue travels into me. The soft and circular pattern is driving me over the edge. As he begin to speed up, I begin to roll my hips, feeling my release nearing.

"Mmmmm" I say as he continues to make hum and moan with his intricate designs that he is etching on me. My legs are beginning to clench around him, and he knows I'm so close, as he glides two fingers into me. Slowly, setting a rhythm that is vastly different than his rhythm of his tongue, but it is just enough to bring me to my brink.

My eyes are rolling back, as my back arches, and my muscles clench his fingers as he is still gliding them in and out as his tongue is lightly tracing patterns as I ride my wave. The second wave brings amber colored sheets of silk as I bite lower lip. "Oh my God, Andyyyyyyyyyy" I whimper. As my fingers curl into his hair. My breathing begins to regulate, as I come back to down from my glorious high.

He kisses up my body, ensuring to stop at my navel to tease it one last time.

Crashing our lips together, while our tongues are at battle for control, he unties the tie. I smile into the kiss, as he bites at my lower lip.

"So, was your fantasy fulfilled?" I inquire.

"Almost!" he exclaims, picking me up.

 _ **ASASASASASASAS**_

Here it is! Enjoy! As always leave me some reviews, they are fuel!


	3. Batter Up!

This is for my lovely #DAMMM Squad and all of the wonderful reviewers who asked for a third chapter!

I hope you all enjoy!

This chapter is also Rated M!

As usual I don't own these amazing characters, but I love writing about them!

P.S. Bold print is correspondence, Italics is a flashback and bold and italics is Sharon's thoughts.

The package that I scoured the internet for and with the help of Gavin and Andrea, arrived yesterday. I was so excited when Andrea texted me saying that it had been delivered. When I picked it up from her, the only thing I could think of, was how much he will enjoy this surprise, and I can't wait to show it to him.

Having a good memory, of our conversations about our favorite things, has really come in handy. I'm sure he will be extremely thankful for this! Now, is the perfect time to make use of the special little surprise.

He fell asleep while we were watching _RED 2_. He is such an old man. Falls asleep at the drop of hat, when we watch movies. It's so cute, though. While we were watching it he called himself having jokes.

" _Damn, Dame is pretty freakin' hot," he says ogling at Helen Mirren shooting two semi-automatic weapons of each of the exotic car windows, while some young guy is driving at a high speed._

 _I slapped him with a pillow in the chest, "Oh, really?!" I tease._

" _Ouch!" he screams. "What? You know I love a woman who knows how to shoot a gun!" he exclaims._

" _Mmm Hmm, watch yourself buddy! Don't forget I own one too, and I'm an excellent shot!" I tease, as I attempt to give him my Darth Raydor glare, but fail miserably when he flashes his handsome smile._

" _Aww hush woman, you wouldn't shoot me!" he says, as he grabs me and pulls me into him more._

" _Are you sure?" I tease, pinching him._

" _You would miss me too much!" He says tickling me._

" _Hmph, don't be too sure of that now!" I says laughing at the shocked and faux hurt expression on his handsome face._

Not long after that little joke session, he was down for the count. I guess all the jokes, and play wrestling wore him out!

I slide out his grasp on the couch and head for the closet.

As I open the box for the first time, I feel a little anxious. But a good anxious. Being able to make him happy, makes me happy. As I'm opening the box, I can tell that Andrea and Gavin ordered more than what I asked for.

Those two are always up to something! But you gotta love them.

There is an envelope enclosed.

"Hmm, I wonder what this is?"

 **Sharon,**

 **We couldn't let you go without these, they are essential!**

 **P. S. Batter Up**

 **Smooches G & A**

Oh my gosh, those two in cahoots is sure to be interesting!

Pulling out the light grey polyester ensemble with the #10 embellished in red on the chest under the cursive font saying "Dodgers," in their signature color dodger blue, sleeves trimmed in white with a blue line accentuating the contrasting color.

Running my finger along the six buttons along the front envisioning the reaction this while garner from him, is sending enormous amounts of waves to my core.

As I turn the ensemble over I run my fingers over the name "Cey" along the back, also in Dodger blue. Remembering the story he told me about his all time favorite baseball player from the Dodgers.

 _"Since you talk about the Dodgers so much, don't you think I deserve to know who you all-time favorite player is?" I inquire as we sit on the beach and eat ice cream._

 _"I thought I had told you before." He states before licking some dripping ice cream off the side of his waffle cone._

 _I shake my head nope._

 _"Well, it is Ron Cey or "The Penguin" as his fans know him as, he played with the Dodgers from '71-' 82. He was a third baseman and he was apart of the best infielder squad in baseball history. He was one of the best infielder to ever play for the Dodgers but he was overshadowed by other popular players. He was epic in the 1981 World Series, however in a dumb ass move they traded him to the Cubs in 1983. I was extremely pissed. I feel like that was the worst trade they ever made!" he expresses as I watch his face light up as he shares his passion with me._

 _"Ohhh, he sounds amazing!" I assert, still amazed at his enthusiasm when it comes to baseball._

 _"He was and still was after left the team!" he excitedly tells me._

 _"I do have one question, though." I say as I finish my ice cream._

 _"Shoot," he says._

 _"What's up with the nickname? " I inquire, giving him a look of confusion._

 _Laughing at me seriousness, he says "Because of his run!"_

 _"He waddled?" I ask still confused._

 _"Well yeah actually, hence the name The Penguin! DUH, Sharon!" he teases._

 _I swipe his ice cream out his hand and I retort "Wiseass, much?"_

 _"Really!" he exclaims as he grabs my waist "So, we knock people's ice cream out of their hands now!"_

 _"Yep! Especially wiseasses! " I retort as I stick my tongue out at him._

That was an amazing day at beach and to think we were just friends. We were so oblivious to what we truly were! Hmm, how time and focus can change things.

Things surely have changed. It has now been 3 weeks since we have stopped denying the obvious. It has been amazing to say the least.

Continuing to go through the box, I find what my co-conspirators added to the order. Light grey tubed trimmed in dodger blue knee high baseball socks.

Once I look under socks I discover the next surprise!

Some extremely sexy striped dodger blue mesh boyshorts with 'Batter Up' written across the ass.

Wow, those two are something else! However, they know me too well!

As continue marveling over the additions to my surprise, I pull out my phone to send them a group text:

 **Me: What would I do without my meddling friends?! Lol. Thanks.**

 **Gavin: Oh, honey it was my pleasure!**

 **Andrea: No problem, now go make his fantasies come true, with special circumstances!**

 **Me: I'm sure it was. Oh, I will! Bye!**

Laughing at their silliness, it is now time to put my plan into action. As I'm sure he will be waking up from his nap shortly.

I look at my watch, and I see that I have just enough time for a quick shower.

 _ **15minutes later…**_

I made sure to use my jasmine and peach infused body wash, accompanied by the matching body butter.

As I am looking through my drawers for the perfect bra to match the newly acquired panties, I hear him stirring in the living room.

"Sharon?" he says in a husky, still sleep latent voice.

"I'll be out in a few." I reply, hoping he doesn't come in here, finding the perfect bra and sliding it on.

"Is everything ok?" He inquires.

"Yes." I reply. "Could you make me some tea, please?" I ask, hoping to keep him far away from the door as possible.

"Uh, yeah sure. Any particular kind?" he inquires as he gets closer to the door. Luckily, I anticipated his moves and locked the door.

"No, surprise me!" I toss out, as I slide the boyshorts on.

"Ok, coming right up." He says as he walks away from the door.

As I sit down to put the socks on, I hear the kettle whistle, and the coffee pot going. _**Oh, he is definitely going to need that coffee.**_

Putting the jersey on, I decide to leave the top two buttons undone. The jersey lays perfectly against my frame, it is just the right length, it lands just below my ass, and the color blends nicely with my skin.

As I prepare to head to kitchen, I remember one more special thing. The Dodger's hat, which I got him for his birthday last year. It matches perfectly with the jersey, and the embroidery on the back "Andy's" now has a double meaning.

Although, I hate when people wear hats indoors, I think this is as good as an excuse as any to break that little rule.

I slide the hat on, and give myself one last look over in the full length mirror on the closet door. "Hot damn, I'd like to see the Dame pull this off!"

As I round the corner to kitchen, I can smell he has made the right choice, 'Peppermint,' my favorite. I decide the element of surprise, will work best for this unveiling.

I quietly pad into the kitchen, and climb onto one of the stools at the bar, and lean over the counter, seeing that he was turned around pouring the heavenly beverage into my favorite mug, "Excellent choice, Lieutenant," I hum.

"So, we are back to the rank stuff…" he starts as he turns around, but loses his train thought once he catches a glimpse of me, perfectly suspended over the bar, with my cleavage on display, ass perched in the air, feet crossed in the air against the back of the stool.

"What's the matter Lieutenant? The cat got your tongue" I say winking at him, as his mouth is still agape.

He walks toward me, completely forgetting about the tea and coffee, I can see his Louisville Slugger is ready to be used.

As he comes closer to me, he reaches out and grabs my face and hungrily places his lips on mine. Automatically his tongue is requesting for entrance and I oblige. As our tongues collide, we both express moans of pure delight.

As we break apart, nipping at each other's lips, he says "I see you have been a busy little bee!" as he glides his fingers down my chest.

"But of course!" I utter as a moan escapes my lips, feeling his warm fingers gliding against my chest.

Looking down at his fingers trace patterns along my skin and my jersey, "Do you like?" I inquire, as I lick my lips.

Coming around the bar, not losing his touch on the jersey, "Do you even have to ask?" he teases, motioning at his slugger with his eyes.

"Good point!" I retort, as I hop down from the stool with his assistance. I'm not on the ground for 5 seconds before his lips grace mine again. This time it is more passionate than the first one. Both of our hands exploring each other's bodies. His hands land on my ass as usual, as I mine are around his waist, as we break apart.

"So, I see you couldn't resist the urge to wear my hat?" he teases, squeezing my ass.

"I goes quite well, don't you think?" I tease back as we both laugh.

"Yea, it does, especially since it marks my territory!" he retorts as he winks at me.

"Don't push it, buddy!" I exclaim as I palm his erection through his sweatpants. _**Men just don't understand, what sweatpants do for women!**_

"Ok, ok, woman!" he exclaims as he runs his hands up and down my thighs, only to land back on my ass.

"I think I deserve a little show and tell, woman!" he says as he picks me up.

I laugh and say "You know I can walk, right?" smiling down at him as I wrap my legs around him.

"I'm aware, but I need you to preserve all of your energy!" he replies as he carries me down the hall.

"Mmm hmm, whatever you say!" I exclaim as he puts me down once we entered the bedroom.

He sits down on the foot of the bed and arrogantly says, "I'm ready for the show!"

I roll my eyes, as he motions for me to twirl with his forefinger, "Your arrogance is just horrid!" I express standing with my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, yeah, but you love it!" He says while smiling.

"Are you sure?" I tease as I begin to slowly twirl.

As I spin around, I can see the amazement in his eyes, as I look at him over my shoulders. I can tell that he really appreciates effort and the view. As I make one final spin, I decide to bend over, so that he can see the, oh so fitting words, written across the ass of the boyshorts. He lets out a throaty moan, that lets me know he really, really appreciates the action.

Before I can even fully turn around, he is standing up, and grabs me and pulls me back into him. Causing me to squeal.

"So, I take it you liked to show?" I rasp out, as he moves my hair to side and places kisses down my neck.

"Mmm hmm!" Is all that he replies, as I grind against him.

"How about you show me, how much you liked it!" I whisper into his ear, as I pull the hat off and toss it across the room.

"Not a problem!" He groans as he walks us backwards towards the bed.

Once we reach the bed, he turns us around. I crawl up the bed, and he grabs one my legs and flips me over. I let out a shrill of excitement and anticipation.

He removes his shirt, before he hovers over me. I rake my nails over his chest, as he glides his hands up and down my outer thighs, sending waves to my core.

His eyes are roaming my body as my hands are exploring his. "Just beautiful!" he says before he begins placing kisses along my chest. Every kiss feels incredible. He begins to unbutton the jersey with his teeth, as I watch in amazement, as he places a kiss underneath every button as he goes. Once he reaches the last button, right below the hemline of the boyshorts, he glides his tongue from there up to my neck, slowly!

"Damn!" I mewl out before his lips are attached to mine once more, in an agonizing delirious passion filled kiss.

Breaking a part, I try to remove the jersey, "Oh, no leave that on!" he exclaims stopping me from taking it off.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that the bra clasps in the front then?" I ask.

He undoes the clasps with his teeth and says "Yes, yes it is!" Then he palms both of my breasts as he comes down to kiss me again.

"Mmm!" I say as I break the kiss, I reach down to push his pants down, as I palm his throbbing length. He groans at the feel of my hand.

He engulfs on one of my breasts sending shivers down my body, while he teases the other by slowly kneading and pinching my nipple.

"Amazin…" is all I can say before he suddenly reaches into my panties and begins teasing my clit. Driving me insane with the magnificent pattern that he is drawing.

As he maneuvers his mouth to the other breast, he looks up and smiles at me, and I wink back at him. As he continues to explore my cove. His fingers explore further and he says, "I think you are ready for me to slide into home base!" he rasps.

"Well, by all means, batter up, sweetie!" I whisper seductively smiling at him. With that he pulls down the barrier down, as I rid him of his.

I grab his face and consume his lips with fervor. As I release his lips, I bite the bottom one, knowing that it drives him wild. I wrap my sock clad legs around him preparing for the ride.

As he slides into home base, we both let out a very loud, "Fuck," simultaneously. Enjoying the magnificent feel of him infused into me, I start rocking my hips against him. He replies by thrusting into me deeply, rendering me speechless.

As he speeds the pace. The more I try to speak, but nothing comes out **.** _ **I guess this is what they mean, by being fucked speechless!**_ The only thing I can do in response is to try my hardest to rock into his thrusts and make good use of my Kegel exercises. His groans are getting louder and his grip on my thighs are getting tighter, which lets me know he is enjoying this as much as I am.

In a surprising move, he comes completely out of me, and begins to kiss me fervently and then rocks back into me. "Shit!" I purr at the amazing feeling. He repeats the move, multiple times, and I see him admiring my reaction every time, with a grin on his face. He is enjoying this too much. So, I decide to take control.

I flip us over, now that I am straddling him, he looks shocked. "You can't have all the fun!" I whisper into his ear, before I nip at it.

Quickly setting the pace, I begin to roll my hips in a delirious style that is sure to drive him senseless. I place my hands on his chest, so that I can stabilize myself. I begin rocking faster and faster, "Shittt, Sharon!" he says palming my ass. My head is thrown back, as I continue to roll and rock my hips. I'm so close, that I can taste it. I begin clenching my walls tighter. I can tell he is close too, because he begins driving into me erratically. Our moans are getting louder and louder. He sits up and starts biting at my neck, which sends me into overdrive.

With one last rock of my hips and thrusts from him. We both are crashing over the edge.

"Oh my …"

"Unnhh …"

Mixed with the sounds our uneven breaths is the only noise in the room.

As we are both coming down from our high, he continues to place kiss down my neck, as he lays back on the bed bringing me with him.

Still out of breath, I rasp, "Who knew baseball, could be this fun?"

"Hmmm!" He says with a lazy grin on his face.

"Hmmm? Is that all I get?" I say looking at him in his eyes.

"Hold on, Ms. Feisty Pants! I knew it could be fun, but I didn't know it could be this hot!" he says while laughing at me.

"Hmph, take that Dame!" I exclaim. We both laugh.

"You are hilarious, you know that?" he rasps.

"Thank you, I will be here all week!" I tease before I kiss him.

"How about we go for another inning!" he suggests.

"Mmm, as tempting as that sounds, I think we need a mini time out!" I say.

"Ok, I can take a time out, under one condition." He says.

"And what might that be?" I ask.

"Answer this question. Which fantasy was your favorite this or the last one?"

"Hmm…" As think back:

 _After the kitchen fun he carries me out to the backyard, where he has finished his latest stress project, the waterfall wall._

 _He puts me down and pushes me back to the waterfall, as he hikes my leg up around his waist and enters me. As the water is running over us, the moans and groans are muffled, thankfully so the neighbors can't hear us._

 _His pace is passionate and filled with delicacy ensuring that I enjoy every moment of his fantasy. His slow and measured strokes are driving me wild and I love it. But I need more. "Faster!" I say and he obliges. In no time, I am screaming out his name in my blissful moment of release._

"I think it's a tie!" I exclaim winking at him.

"Well, well we will have to see about a tiebreaker then, won't we?" he states.

"Sure, after our time out." I say as I snuggle into his side.

As always I love reviews! Tell me what you loved, liked, and hated!

Smooches


	4. Waterfall

**Waterfall**

Many of you felt like the waterfall should have been explored more, well surprise! The lovely _**CapricaM1983,**_ decided to write it! This is all her lovely work, I take no credit!

Missing scene from Feel The Same Way I Do by EvilRegalShandyLvr21

#DAMMM Squad strikes again...

As Andy lifts me up I squealed and wrapped my legs around his waist as his hands are firmly placed on my ass. I smirk into our kiss as he backs me up against the sliding glass doors. Our bodies sticky from the caramel, honey, and fresh orange juice. He moves his mouth down my jaw and moved to nibbled on my ear lobe causing me to moan and rub my wet center on his stomach. "My other fantasy Sharon is fucking you in my backyard under that waterfall I built last year." "My, my Andrew you are full of surprises." As she tilted her head to the side as his tongue roamed down her neck and licked her caramel flavor collar bone nipping here and there.

He placed her down and grabbed his tie. She raises an eyebrow at him with a smirk on her face. Andy shrugs his shoulders and ties it around her gorgeous green eyes. Andy flipped a switch and the lights came on around the waterfall. He opens the glass door and grabs Sharon's hand and walked onto the porch. Sharon grinned as she hears the sound of water falling, he closed the door. Holding hands he guided her off the porch on the cool grass. They stopped in front of the waterfall he walked around her. Holding her face he traced her bottom lip with his thumb and his other hand makings its way slowly down her body cupping her left breast. Humming at feel of his hand caressing her body. Lowering his mouth to her nipple sucking on it and tracing circles with his tongue causing her to moan and day his name. Giving her right breast the same attention his mouth traveled back up to mouth as their tongues battled.

Giving her one last peck on her lips, with his finger drawling patterns on her chest as he walked behind her and removed his tie around her eyes she gasp at the view in front of her. "Oh Andy it's breathtaking." There were red lights placed inside the wall and around the waterfall and angels in crevices. She turned around and looked at him with so much love. She kissed him passionately her hands wrapped around his neck, groaning into the kiss he back her into the waterfall, she moaned as the cool water hits her warm skin. Causing Andy to smirk into the kiss. Taking a breather he lets go of her mouth and just watches her. She looked beautiful as the water trickled down her perfectly naked body as her head falling backwards against the wall. His hands roamed down her body and lifts her left leg up as his hand traveled to center.

She moved her pelvis into his hand causing him to groan. Using his thumb to rub her already sensitive clit. Humming as his thumb make lazy circles on her center. He breathed into ear. "Turn around Sharon." She groaned at the loss of his hand on her. She turned around her hands and breast against the wall and shoved her ass out. Peppering her back with kisses and traveling down to her butt he bit each cheek twice causing her moan and wiggle her butt in his face. Gliding his hands up her marvelous legs, his whole body traveling up he kissed her shoulder blade. He grabbed her ass and gave her left cheek a nice slap. Getting an "Ohhhh!" out of her.

Grinning he rubbed his shaft on her moist center. Feeling her wiggle her ass on my aching members I enter her slowly. Both moaning as her walls tighten again my manhood. I bite her neck as she rotates her hips as I thrust deeper into her wonderland. "Fuck, Sharon you feel so good." As my fingers dig into hips as I thrust faster and deeper than before. Her wet center felt good against my throbbing manhood. This woman had no idea how good she makes me feel. Moving one of his hands he brought it to the front if her and rubbed her clit. "Oh damn, Andy right there, oh don't stop, yyyyyeeeeeessssss." As her walls contracted against my shaft I feel her cum as her warm juices mix with the cool water of the waterfall down between our legs. He slows down and pulls out of her.

Turns her around and kisses her. He pushes me back against the waterfall again. His fingers doing there magic on my center, in return I pump his hard shaft. As the water is running over us, the moans and groans are muffled, thankfully so the neighbors can't hear us. His hand pace is passionate and filled with delicacy ensuring that I enjoy every moment of his fantasy. His slow and measured strokes are driving me wild and I love it. But I need more. He lifts her up and wraps her legs around his waist. Smiling as he enters her again. "Oh shit Andy! God your cock feels so good." He groaned. She knew he was getting close by the way his breathing was getting heavier and his thrust where getting out of control. Sharon tighten her walls around his shaft and bit his ear breathing "I want to feel your warm cum inside my pussy." He groaned and kissed her hard. Thrusting a few more times. "Oh fuck Sharon!" He shoots his load into her. He leans their bodies against the wall. Trying to catch their breaths. It felt refreshing having the cool water trickle down their warm bodies.

Grinning at each other. "Wow Andy that was amazing!" He cupped her face. "I love you Sharon." The admiration in his eyes, she placed one of her hands over his heart moving a thumb over his salt and pepper chest hairs. "I love you too Andy." They shared a sweet kiss. "Now let's get inside and dry off shall we my dear?" "Lead the way Big Daddy." Giving her his side grin. "Big Daddy huh?" Raising one of his eyebrows. Intertwining theirs hands, she bumped his shoulder he looked at her and smiled, as they walked inside he guided her to his bathroom and wrapped a towel around her body.

He went to to his closet and brought out a shirt for her to wear. Walks back into the bathroom and watches her dry he hair he noticed that he bite her to hard leaving a mark on her lower neck. Moving towards her he placed a kiss on the back of her neck. "I'm sorry Sharon, I got carried away." She heard the sadness in his voice and turned around "Mmmmm, it's okay Andy. People can't see the back of my neck anyways."  
As she finished drying her hair she put on his shirt. Looking at her gorgeous curly hair. "You should do your hair like this more often." She looks into mirror and studies him while he plays with her hair. Who knew this hotheaded man would make her wildest dreams come true and have her feels things she so longed for.

Smiling to herself she felt Andy's chin on her shoulder. "What's on your mind Beautiful?" She looks at his face in the mirror. "You, me, how we both changed from annoying each other, to buffers, to booty calls, us becoming best friends, and now lovers." Bring her hand on top of his around her waist. "Andy you make so happy, I thought I would never feel this way again at my age." He hugged her tighter had kissed her cheek. Closer her eyes and enjoying the warmth if his body behind her and his arms wrapped around her waist. "Sharon you make the happiest man, I am so grateful you are letting me love you, you deserve happiness, to know that I put that smile on your face every day and to watch you come undone with the lightest of touches. I love you Sharon."  
A single tear ran down her cheek. Andy moved one of his hands from her waist and wiped it off. "Who knew Andrew Flynn was such a romantic teddy bear. Hmmmmm?" Turning into his arms and wraps her arms around his neck. Staring into his chocolate brown eyes with such love and a promise for their future together. She brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

Walking back to the living room he asked if she would like some tea before they watch television. Shaking her head yes, after a few minutes later he brings two cups of tea out a hands her one. As Andy sits next to her she takes a sip and snuggles next to him places her legs over his lap and rest her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and places his arm around her pulling her close. Smiling to himself, he thinks _finally got the woman of his dreams_. A woman who lights his soul on fire and mask his dreams a reality. He will never let her go. Now he just needs to figure out what fantasy comes next.

As I said before all credit goes to the lovely _**CapricaM1983**_! She just used my story for inspiration and provided y'all with a missing scene!


	5. Le Petit de Mort

I owe y'all a tiebreaker! I thought I was going to get away with it, but Maggie never forgets!

#DAMMMit, lol!

Rated M, so be forewarned!

So here goes nothing!

ASASASASASASASAS

"Wake up sleepyhead." He whispers in my ear as he in thumbing my clit. I'm thinking it is a dream, until he adds just a little more pressure and I grind against his hand.

"Mmm, that feels great!" I say, opening my eyes, looking into his burnt sienna eyes, as he is staring at me watching my facial expressions as he continues to pleasure me with one finger. "I think I should be awoken like this every day." I whisper into his ear, before our lips collide, causing me to grind even harder against his hand.

"Mm, that can be arranged!" He says with a smirk on his face.

"So, I take it you are ready for another inning, mister!" I say biting his lip, pushing him on his back.

"Well as a matter of fact, I am!" he says pushing me back down on the bed. "I do recall you saying that we had a tie and you know how I feel about ties!" He says before licking my neck. Causing me to squeal and squirm under his glorious and talented tongue.

"Yeah, I do, but I think a change of scenery is needed in order to break the tie properly!" I rasp before biting his ear.

Looking up at me, "What do you have in mind?" he says.

Rolling out from under his arms, I get up and seductively motion for him to follow me. He is behind me in no time, grabbing a hold to my ass and gently squeezing it.

"Stop it, or we will never make it!" I squeal as he squeezes a little tighter. Laughing at me, he turns me around and fucks my mouth with tongue. The feeling of his tongue arresting mine is causing me to become weak in the knees.

He abruptly stops, "I thought you were leading the way!" He says with that silly grin on his face as I am still trying to catch my breath.

"I think I may need another one of those kisses first!" I say as our lips are so close that we are breathing each other's air.

"Mm, new scenery first!" he says before pecking my lips.

"Not fair!" I say before turning back around and continuing to guide him to the change of scenery .

Reaching the sliding glass doors, I turn to him "You ready?" I ask.

He looks shocked. Unable to formulate an answer, he reaches behind me and slides the door open.

As I turn around to walk out onto the beautiful lit balcony, by the night sky, he asks "Are you sure about this?" "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." He says holding my waist.

"I wouldn't do it if I was uncomfortable!" "Plus it is one of our shared fantasies!" I whisper in his ear.

"Who would have imagined the pristine Captain was into outdoor sex." He says guiding me backwards onto the patio.

Laughing at him, "What have I told you about thinking I'm so innocent?" "Have you learned nothing over the past 8 years?" I say palming his dick as he pushes me against the edge of the balcony.

"Oh, I have learned quite a few things, but none as exciting as this!" he grunts as, I stroke him gently.

"Well, now you know!" I rasp into his ear, as he is raining kisses down my neck and lightly biting as he goes.

"You know if I didn't know any better, I would say you are a vampire! You love to bite my neck!" I say in between moans.

"I could say the same thing about you!" he rasps, biting a little harder.

"I only do it, because I love your reaction!" I mewl, biting his ear in return hearing the guttural moan that drives me crazy from him.

"Who says that's not why I do it!" he exclaims.

"Touché!" I say pushing him back looking into his eyes, "You owe me a kiss remember?"

"Yes!" he says before grabbing my face and darting his tongue into my mouth and overlapping his lips over mine, sending fire coursing through my veins, almost causing me to come. As his tongue continues dominating my mouth, I feel myself losing control, I become weak at the knees, I'm seeing stars, I feel my warm juices running down my thighs. _I can't believe he just made me come, from kissing me!_

"Damn!" I manage to sputter, breaking the kiss as he reaches between my legs and feels what he has accomplished. "Homerun!" he whispers into my ear.

Still descending from the skies above, I reply, "Homerun, indeed!"

"Since this is your fantasy too, tell me how you want it!" He whispers in my ear, running his finger over my pleasure point.

"Hmm, I think you know how I like it!" I purr. "Yeah, I do, but I need to hear you say it!" he murmurs as he glides two fingers into my cove. In between moans, I mewl, "I want you to fuck me from behind, while I overlook the city!" "Can you do that?" I tease roughly stroking him causing him to jerk and grunt at the same time.

"Hell yeah, I can!" "Turn around!" he demands. Obliging with his demand, I turn around and brace myself for what's coming next.

I look over my shoulder and I see him pull the ottoman over, and now my interest is piqued. "What are you doing?" I inquire.

"I'm taking a small detour!" He says before he licks my clit and darts his tongue inside of me.

My eyes roll back at the marvelous and surprising sensation, he is providing. "Shit!" I scream, forgetting that we are outside.

He tenderly licks up and down, and then he begins a figure eight motion, causing me to push back into his face. Which causes him to go even faster.

"Mmm!"

"Oh my!" is all that I can say.

As his tongue is teasing my entrance, but just shy of entering, he glides two fingers in, "Andddyyyy!" I scream, thankful that the sound of the busy streets are drowning out my cries of ecstasy.

As continues to pump his fingers in and out and glide his tongue up and down, I continue to push myself against his face. I look over my shoulder and I see him stroking himself, the sight pulls me closer to my brink.

I feel my legs getting weak, and my walls are clenching onto his fingers for dear life, and then he suddenly stops, leaving me lingering right there at the edge of the cliff.

"Oh my …" he interrupts my complaint by gliding his tongue between my cheeks, before he stood up. Leaving me utterly speechless.

Grabbing my hair and twisting it around his hand, as he slips into home base, he grunts, "Fuck!" As soon as he is fully sheathed in me, I clench my walls, providing the best friction ever. His thrusts battling against my clenches has us both moaning and cursing incoherently.

The deeper his thrusts, the further my back arches. The further my back arches, the louder he gets. The louder he gets, the tighter his pull on my hair gets, which is sending me straight to my lovely abyss. With one more drive, I'm feeling my abyss, but it feels different. Strange even, but wonderful at the same time. Without any notice he comes completely out of me and dives right back in, causing me to let go and I scream, "fuck" and then I feel everything leave me. I feel like I'm floating on cloud nine! I can't formulate words, I can't move! I'm seeing stars! I feel numb, but the good kind of numb! As I'm finally coming back down to Earth, he is still pumping into me feverishly, still hunting his grand slam.

I push him back and turn around and whisper, "Let me help you with that!" Pushing him back towards the chaise lounge, "lay down!" I instruct him. As he obliges, I waste no time taking him into my mouth, tasting myself on him, causes me to moan. I look up and look him directly in his eyes, as my tongue travels up and down the underside of his dick, as I gently cup his balls. He

"Dammmmmn!" He grunts, as I lightly begin sucking the tip and using my hands to stroke him. Slowly, I start sucking a little harder, causing him to jerk. I can feel his balls getting tighter. Slowly, engulfing the rest of his dick, I lightly, nip at him, causing him to groan, "Fuck!"

Smiling around his dick, as I start to lick the underside again, and then I remove him completely from my mouth and use my hands to bring him closer to the edge.

"Mmm, I think I'm done!" I say looking at him, waiting for his eyes to open.

His eyes fly open, "Wha…" is all he can say before I take all of his 9 inches in my mouth.

"Shit!" he keens as he spills into my mouth.

As I am enjoying the literal fruits of my labor, he pulls me up, "Wow!" he says.

Laughing at him, I rasp, "I'm so glad that you love fruit!"

"So am I!" he says wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing the top of my head!"

"You have pulled out all stops today, woman!" he whispers.

"I told you, I am here to make all of your fantasies come true!" I inform him laughing at look of bewilderment on his face.

"Well, honey you are my genie in a bottle!" he says laughing.

"That's fine, as long as I'm the only genie whose bottle you're rubbing!" I say with glint of jealousy in my voice.

"No worries, you are the only genie, who can make my dreams come true!" he says laughing at me.

"By the way, did we break tie?" he asks lifting my chin, so he can look into my eyes.

"Oh yeah, most definitely!"

ASASASASASASASASAS

As always I love reviews! Leave a girl some!


End file.
